Bitter, Sweet Thing
by StainlessX
Summary: Has been slightly rewritten, and will again start to be updated. Kagome, Sango and Miroku get a trip to Hawaii for the summer where she meets Inuyasha and things are bound to happen.
1. Bitter, Sweet Thing

**Chapter 1: Bitter, Sweet Thing**

"OH MY GOD! KAGOME!" Kagome turned to see what was making so much noise. Her and the rest of the students in the hall way. Sango, her best friend, was charging at her at full speed, her ponytail waving behind her. Luckily she stopped before taking out Kagome.

"Geez, Sango what's got you so excited?" Kagome asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"You're not going to believe this amazing bitter sweet thing that just happened to Miroku" Sango wasn't even out of breath.

"How long have you been running for?"

"About ten minutes. Couldn't find you anywhere!" _How is she not out of breath, _Kagome thought to herself, "You're not listening to me! Guess what happened to Miroku?" Sango said.

"He finally gave into prostitutes, and caught syphilis?"

Sango glared at her for a moment then shook her head in disagreement "No, his great aunt just died" Sang said this with a weird upward inflection of excitement, which made Kagome give her another confused look.

"You know death shouldn't breed so much excitement." Kagome told her.

"I know I'm horrible!" Sango's happy tone didn't dim "But she left her home in H-A-W-A-I-  
I"

Kagome stared blankly at her "It's too early in the morning for a spelling game just tell me"

"HAWAII! Stupid!" Sango screamed. Other students passing by in the hall looked over at her for a moment then continued on to their morning classes. Kagome rubbed her ears, feigning pain over Sango's noise level.

"She lived in Hawaii? I never knew Miroku had any relatives that far away" Kagome said.

"I guess so, but don't you see how amazing this is?" Sango was beginning to squeal slightly.

"How is this amazing Miroku just lost a family member!" Kagome was shocked at how many times she had to tell Sango that this wasn't supposed to be a good thing.

"I'm sure they weren't _that_ close"

"Yeah, and that's why she left him her house!"

"Well, I'm just saying he doesn't seem that upset with the whole thing. And you know what he said?"

"If I say yes will you buy me a coffee?" Kagome pleaded.

"What? No, stupid. I'll just tell you anyway"

Kagome sighed, "But I _really_ want a coffee"

Sango growled "Can I just tell you already!"

"Sure what's stopping you" Kagome told her, with a diabolical smirk and a rolling of her eyes. Sango just sighed then returned to her happy ways.

"He said we can go there with him in the summer!" Sango gleamed as she spoke the words to Kagome.

Kagome just laughed "Yeah right. He probably just said that to get in your pants"

Sango looked shocked and even added an over exaggerated gasp "I wouldn't let him anywhere near my pants!"

"Well whatever it's not like I could go anyway"

"What? Why the hell not?" _Sango sure is having a lot of mood swings, _Kagome thought as her friend's tone suddenly became harsh.

"Well...My mom wouldn't let me and besides that I need to get a part time job this summer so I can help my mom pay for college and other stuff..." Kagome lied. She didn't know why she didn't want to go to Hawaii. It just didn't seem right.

"Ok...so we'll ask your mom about all the stuff after school. I'll see you later" Sango quick to make her get away.

"Wait Sango..." But Sango already ran off to her first class, leaving Kagome just standing there. The bell ringing kicked her back into reality and she made her way to her first class.

**A/N****: Let me know what you think of the rewrite didn't really change much in most chapters but I cleaned up the grammar, spelling and added a little more detail.**


	2. To lie or not to lie

**Chapter 2: To lie or not to lie**

School was finally over for the day and Kagome was at her locker packing her bag and getting ready to head home. With a book in her hand, Sango ran right up to Kagome's ear and screamed "HAWAII!" causing Kagome to drop her book.

"Don't yell in my ear!" Kagome yelled back. Sango giggled and gave her a childish smile. Miroku was right next to her, in his gym clothes since that was his last class.

"So are you in Kagome?" Miroku asked

"I don't know it feels weird" she told Miroku and picked up her book to stuff in her bag.

"What how? It's Hawaii. And we are old enough to go by ourselves" Sango said.

"You really think we're old enough to go by ourselves?" Kagome asked. Kagome was seventeen, and Miroku and Sango were both eighteen. They would all be going to the same college next year. _Do I really think we're too young or am I just making shit up?_

"Of course we're old enough! Come on, Kagome! There'll be lots of hot guys there I bet" Sango said.

"And girls" Miroku grinned, turning his head away and sighed as if he were fantasizing. Sango elbowed him, "Pervert!"

"But you just…" Before he could finish, Sango hit him again "Shut up!"

"Well we'll see what my mom says" Kagome said quickly to break up their fighting.

"Ok then lets hurry" Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and running off to the school's exit. Miroku shut Kagome's locker before he started chasing his two friends.

* * *

"Hello girls!" said Mrs. Higurashi. She was standing in the kitchen, cooking something, when the girls came in the door. "Kagome what's wrong with your arm?" Kagome was standing by the door rubbing her sore arm while glaring at Sango.

"Nothing" she grunted

"So Mrs. Higurashi I got a really big favor to ask you." Sango asked as she came into the kitchen. _She just goes for the jugular doesn't she?_

"Really what's that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked not really turning towards Sango.

"Can Kagome go to Hawaii with me and Miroku?" Sango smiled widely

"Hawaii?" Mrs. Higuarshi turned to face them now, "Well now I don't know. This is rather sudden"

"Don't worry Miroku knows someone in Hawaii that we're going to stay with. All we really need is a plane ticket and our luggage"

Kagome's eyes widened. _LIAR!_, she thought, _my mom's going to see right through this. _Kagome looked to her mom with fearful anticipation.

"Well that's so nice of Miroku. And if there is going to be an adult there, that's even better." Mrs. Higurashi suddenly gasped "I can buy you the ticket as a graduation gift" She smiled and turned her attention back to cooking.

_Or not…_

"When are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"In the summer of course" Sango told her turning to Kagome to make a silent excited face.

"Oh, well summer vacation will be starting in a few weeks you should start packing, Kagome"

"Yeah mom we'll go do that now" Kagome said grabbing Sango and bringing her up to her room. She threw Sango in there and closed the door.

"Yes! She bought it!" Sango said laughing diabolically.

"What if she finds out that we're lying she's going to kill me!" Kagome said putting her face in her hands.

"Kagome you just need to relax."

"I can't relax! This is all too much! I'm going on my first vacation without parental supervision" Kagome started to pace around her room "I'm lying to my mother. Before you know it I'll be dead in an alley somewhere, or worse!" She paused for a moment as horror struck her face, "Pregnant" Sango stared in shock for awhile before speaking again.

"Wow you've got…issues. But just listen" Sango grabbed Kagome by the shoulders "We got away with it and in the summer we'll be in Hawaii tanning on beaches filled with hot surfer guys!"

With a big sigh Kagome nodded "Yeah I guess you're right. I just need to relax. But what if Miroku can't get away with it? Do you think his parents would let him go to Hawaii with two girls?"

"I'm sure he'll think of something" Sango said

_**At Miroku's…**_

"It's just so said that Great aunt Kim died" Miroku said with tears rolling down his face. He was sniffling and sobbing, with his mom beside him on their couch.

"Aww calm down Miroku" his mom said in a tender voice, hugging him.

"You know what would help?" Miroku said trying to hide the mischief in his voice.

"What's that?"

"If I could go to the house she gave me in Hawaii" Miroku told his mom, with shifty eyes.

"Of course you can honey. We can all go"

"NO!" Miroku said jumping out of his mom's arms.

"What? Why?" his mom asked giving him an angry glare.

"Because…I need to greave alone" Miroku told her. His mom starred at him for a moment looking rather confused. But then she finally said something.

"Well I'm sorry Miroku but I can let you be in a strange place all by yourself"

"What if my friends came with because I heard friends help with the grieving process" Miroku told her now getting desperate for excuses.

His mother gave him the confused glare again then said, "You know if you just want to go with your friends just tell me so you don't have to humiliate yourself". She got up and walked away. Miroku stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened.

"Uhh….thanks…I guess" he said to himself and went to go pack.

_**Back at Kagome's…**_

"What are you going to do about it though Sango will your mom let you go?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah sure. She doesn't care as long as I don't come back as cargo" Kagome laughed. Now that she was calmer, her mind started to fascinate about Hawaii.


	3. Awkward Airport

**Chapter 3: Awkward Airport**

_**RINGGGGGGGG!**_

Everyone cheered for a moment then grabbed their stuff and rushed outside of class. Kagome followed the huge crowd out into the hallway where people were screaming, cheering and gathering in groups of 15 to block the hallways. But not even that could frustrate Kagome today because summer break had finally started and she was so excited to go to Hawaii.

"HAWAII!" Sango yelled and jumped into Kagome. Her screams seemed like dull roars amongst all the other noise in the halls.

"Let's talk outside" Kagome yelled back. Sango nodded and they cut through the crowd to the front doors.

"Yes, fresh air!" Sango said adding a dramatic spin as she came outside "So are you as excited as I am?"

"Yeah actually, but I'm nervous as hell" Kagome said giggling a little.

"Then let's go, before you decide to back out of this!" Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and running all the way to Kagome's house.

_Ow, not again!_

* * *

"Have a good trip honey, and have a safe flight!" Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter as she and Sango left, from Kagome's house. Sango's mother came over too, to say goodbye.

"I will mom. See you in a few weeks!" Kagome said walking down the steps of her house.

"And remember to call me when you get there!" she shouted and faintly heard Kagome's response.

"Bye mom, see you in a few weeks" Sango said to her mother as she left the house.

"Just remember to call and if you come back…" Sango's mom started.

"As cargo you'll never forgive me I know! Bye!" Sango said happily as she jumped out of the door.

_**At the Airport…**_

"I'm going to kill him!" Sango yelled. Everyone waiting at the gate looked up at her with furrowed brows; either from confusion of anger.

"Calm down he's only a few minutes late" Kagome assured her. She was standing next to Sango and had a hand on her back to try and calm her down.

"And for making me wait I'm gonna shove his balls so far up his…" Sango started then saw Miroku walking towards them.

"Hey girls!" Miroku said pleasantly but Sango glared evilly at him, then went to board the plane "What did I do?"

"Just be glad she didn't attack you" Kagome told him while laughing and went to board the plane. Miroku stood there for a moment then shrugged and followed the girls.

"Wow this is amazing!" Sango said. They had entered the first class section of the plane and saw how much better it was then coach. Sango and Kagome got seats together and Miroku got one a little further up from them. Sango and Kagome thought it was better to have him further away in case he tried something. Kagome walked over to her seat and saw a guy with really long silver hair, _Silver really?, _sitting in it.

"Um excuse me" she said tapping his shoulder. He turned to look at her with hazel eyes and a raised eyebrow. _Wow, he's so !_

"Yeah?" he asked. She starred dreamy eyed at him for a moment until he asked again in a not so polite way.

"You just gonna stand there and stare at me all day or are you gonna answer my question?"

"Huh, oh, right, I was gonna say you're in my seat" Kagome said finally snapping out of it.

"Nope I'm in mine" he said. Kagome grunted and took out her ticket, pointing out her seat number.

"Look its mine, seat 58B" The guy did the same thing and pulled out his ticket.

"Mine is too see, 58B" he said mockingly. She glared at him until he said, "Your free to sit on my lap if you'd like" He rose an eyebrow to her and she gasped.

"Pervert! What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Relax I'm just fooling around" he told her.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" asked one of the stewardesses.

"Yeah he's in my seat!" Kagome said quickly

"It's my seat!" he protested.

The stewardess asked for their tickets and after scanning them she pointed out the problem.

"Miss, you're in 58A and he's in 58B"

"But I'm in 58A" Sango spoke up. The stewardess took her ticket too and saw another problem.

'Nope you're in 59A. The printer must have smudged your ticket. Have a great flight!" and she walked away.

Kagome whispered in to Sango's ear, "Do you want to sit with this guy he's a jerk!"

"Sure so stick him on me!" she whispered back.

"But it'll be so awkward1" Kagome whispered furiously.

"I don't care!" Sango sat down in her seat and started to watch T.V.

Kagome reluctantly sat beside the guy crossed her arms. She glanced over at him and saw he was looking at her for a second then looked away. _Did he just check me out?_, Kagome shivered at the thought of that jerk. The plane took off and they were in the air for about an hour before the guy spoke again.

"Hey listen," said the guy, "sorry about all that, I don't want you to think I'm some sort of jerk"

Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him. He stuck out his hand in front of her.

"My name's Inuyasha, nice to meet you…" he paused waiting for her to respond.

She glared at him and shook his hand "Kagome"

"Well Kagome, no hard feelings?" Inuyasha asked

"Are you just apologizing so you can get with me?" she asked bluntly

"What?" he asked. She had completely caught him off guard.

"I saw you checking me out. Don't think I'm that stupid or easy!" Kagome told him pointing her finger at him.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes back and forth "I, uh…"

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Kagome said and turned on her T.V. to tune out Inuyasha. _So much for jackpot, _Kagome thought.

After countless hours of awkward silence between the 2 strangers, the plane finally landed in Hawaii and Kagome was one of the first to rush out of the plane. Between wanting to get away from Inuyasha and the excitement of being in Hawaii she was going crazy.

"Welcome to Hawaii!" said a voice over the intercom and as the passengers were welcomed by some Hawaiian hula dancers.

"Hello ladies. Might I interest you in a little bit of _my_ own hospitality?" Miroku said to the girls as he walked by them. They all giggled and Sango elbowed him in the ribs.

"Could you not be such a pervert in more than one country" She told him

"I'm sorry Sango. I should have offered my hospitality to you first" he said with a big smirk on his face. She starred him down until his smirk was a frown. Kagome was the first to get outside of the airport and was in awe of the amazing view. Sango and Miroku caught up to her.

"This is amazing!" Kagome said, "Which island was this again Miroku?"

"Uh, I can't remember…" Miroku said starting to think

"It says Molowkey on the ticket" Sango said

"I'm pretty sure it's pronounced Molokai" Miroku said

"That's what I said!" Sango yelled

"Taxi!" Kagome called out


	4. Everywhere I go

**Chapter 4: Everywhere I go**

"Ugh, we've been driving for hours! Are you sure you know where you're going?" Sango blurted out to the tax driver.

"I told you it's far away from the airport" he told her. Sango grunted and crossed her arms.

"You need to relax Sango, I'll give you a massage if you want" Miroku said smiling. Sango glared at him.

"Miroku, I'm angry, jetlagged and I really have to go to the bathroom. DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Sango yelled and was about to strangle him until…

"We're here" Announced the taxi driver as he pulled into the gravel driveway. Kagome paid him the fare and then turned to look at the house. She looked in disappointment because the house looked really small. Sango was the first to rush into the house and she was shocked at the difference.

"Shit! This shack is huge!" Sango yelled before running down the hall into the bathroom. Kagome walked into the house and Sango was right it was surprising big inside despite how it looked outside. The living room was to the right as you entered and it was sunken and had a glass door leading out to the patio that had an amazing view of the ocean. To the left as you entered was the kitchen with an island in the middle of it. And there was a hallway leading to 3 bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Wow I never would have guessed this from looking at it" Kagome said and laid down on the couch.

"You know you guys could help me with the luggage!" Miroku yelled from outside. Kagome groaned but got up anyway to help him.

"I so claim this room!" Sango yelled after coming out of the bathroom. It was the biggest rooms out of the three.

"Um pretty sure I own this house so that's my room" Miroku shouted to her from the door "but you are more than welcome to sleep with me if you want to so much" After he said that Sango came into the hallway to glare at him. Kagome left her bags at the front and ran for a room.

"Whoa! This one has its own bathroom it's mine!" Kagome yelled. Sango was left with the room that had its own entrance to the patio. They all began to unpack some stuff in their rooms.

"But what if someone breaks into my room and rapes me!" Sango whined.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" Miroku said coming to Sango's door. Sango got up and chased him around the house, cursing at him. Kagome just laughed and watched them.

_**Ding Dong…**_

Kagome looked at the door confused but answered it anyway. Sango even stopped chasing Miroku to see who it could be.

A tall Hawaiian man with a suit on was at the door, "Hi, you must be the one Kim left the house to" he stuck out his hand politely, "I'm Danny her lawyer"

"Oh no I'm not the owner, he is" Kagome said pointing to Miroku who had come out from hiding.

"Oh, well then," Danny cleared his throat and walked in towards Miroku, "Hi, you must be the one Kim left the house to, I'm Danny her lawyer" he stuck out his hand again.

"Ya, I caught that the first time" Miroku said shaking his hand "I'm Miroku, her…great nephew I guess"

"Well Miroku I got some paperwork for you to do so let's take a seat" Danny sat down in the living room and pulled of a huge pile of papers

"What?" Miroku looked confused, "I wasn't told of any paperwork"

"Well we can't just give you the house without a few signatures here and there", Danny laughed. Miroku frowned and walked over to the coach. Kagome and Sango had gotten changed into their bikinis but wore short and shirts over them until they got to the beach.

"Well Miroku you have fun" Sango said walking outside.

"Come look for us down by the beach when you're done" Kagome told him and followed Sango out. They could hear Miroku's whines as they left and they giggled about his misery until they got to the beach. It was almost right behind the house so it didn't take long to get there. There were quite a few other people there but it wasn't freakishly crowded like most beaches the girls had been to. Kagome and Sango laid down their towels to lie on and stripped down to their bikinis to start tanning.

"You don't suppose the have parcels to rent here do you?" Kagome asked

"We're in Hawaii Kagome not Miami" Sango responded.

"Ha, then what's that!" Kagome pointed to beach side shack further down the beach and people were walking away from it with parcels.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Sango said rolling her eyes, "Let's go then. You bring cash?"

"Ya, let's get our stuff and move closer to it" Kagome told Sango. They quickly put away the towels and carried there stuff over to the beach shack. When the got closer Kagome noticed who was renting out the parcels at the beach shack.

"Shit, no way!" Kagome cursed.

"What?" Sango asked not noticing yet. Kagome grabbed her head and turned it to the shack.

"Don't you recognize that guy" Kagome exclaimed. It took Sango a few minutes but she finally clued in.

"Oh! It's that guy from the airplane! What's his face…Inuyasha right?" Sango said laughing, "Wow this is too funny!"

"No it's not! Now I don't want a parcel" Kagome frowned

"Relax I'm sure he doesn't even remember us. Come on let's go!" Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and practically dragging her to the shack.

"Hey ladies," Inuyasha said, "can I help you?" _Phew ok doesn't look like he remembers me._

"Ya two parcels please" Sango asked. Inuyasha got it for them and when he asked for the money Sango turned to Kagome.

"Kagome I need the money" she said. Inuyasha's head perked up.

"Kagome? Hey, I remember you…from the plane right?" Inuyasha asked and a wide grin spread across his face. _God dammit Sango!_

"Well unless you've met any other Kagomes since then… yeah, that'd be me" Kagome said throwing the money at him, "Here". Then she walked away fast grabbing the two parcels.

"What I do this time?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

Sango laughed "Don't know she's weird that way. Well, see yeah" Sango followed Kagome.

Kagome had already laid down her towel and was resting under her parcel.

"Could you have acted any stupider?" Sango said to Kagome while laughing.

"Ugh, shut up!" Kagome groaned, "It was embarrassing enough without you mocking about it"

"Why's it so embarrassing? I thought you didn't like the guy anyway" Sango laying down her towel.

"I don't know why it's embarrassing. I guess because I made such a big deal on the plane" Kagome admitted.

"Well whatever, let's shut up and tan" Sango said. Kagome laughed then just when she was getting comfortable Miroku started to approach them

"Hey guys!" Kagome and Sango got up to see Miroku shouting to them.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sango asked

"Well, well, didn't know you wanted me here so badly" Miroku said smirking.

"Shut up" Sango said lying back down.

"Guess what?" he said taking a seat of the edge of Sango's towel.

"What?" Kagome asked just to amuse him.

"My aunt Kim not only left me her house but her Jeep too…" Miroku started

"What? Really? That's amazing!" Sango said jumping up and grabbed Miroku's arm. Then realized what she was doing pulled back quickly.

"But…"

"Crap, there's a but" Sango said

"We have to have to hold the funeral at her house this Saturday to officially call it my own" Miroku told them

"Oh that's not that bad" Kagome said

"Not that bad!" Sango whined "That sucks!"

"What? It'll only be one day" Miroku said

"It's not that, it's just that I didn't bring any black clothes!" Sango said. Kagome gasped and Miroku looked confused. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, nodded and packed up their stuff.

"What are you guys doing?" Miroku asked

"We don't have anything to wear to the funeral so we're going shopping" Kagome told him

"But you guys didn't even say anything"

"We just know" Sango said, "Oh and bring back those parcels for us would yeah?" She and Kagome walked back to the house and waited for Miroku in the Jeep that was now in the driveway. Once Miroku caught up to them, he hoped in the Jeep and they drove into town, which was not too far away. They drove around for a while before finally finding a clothing store.

"Finally" Sango said getting out of the car and walking into the store with the others following.

After a few hours of picking and choosing Sango and Kagome both got back dresses, medium cut, Kagome's had straps and Sango's was strapless.

"Really a strapless dress to a funeral?" Miroku asked. Sango glared, but agreed. She grabbed a thin black scarf to wrap around her shoulders.

"There, are you happy? Now I'm gonna be boiling" Sango sneered at him. Getting ready to pay Kagome looked around for the cash register and notice something.

"This can't be happening…" she said to herself. She was starring directly at Inuyasha who was working the cash register. Sango noticed too and burst out laughing.

"Wow this is like a sign from God" Sango told her.

"Shut up!" Kagome retorted then turned to Miroku "Miroku I need you to pay for my dress"

"What are you crazy?" Miroku said.

"Please! I'll pay you back; I just don't want to talk to that guy!" Kagome said giving him the dress and the money for it. Miroku reluctantly did it as Kagome ran out to the car. When Sango came up to the cash, Inuyasha talked to her.

"So she still thinks I'm a creep?" Inuyasha had asked her.

Sango laughed "Seems so" She paid for her things and waited for Miroku to pay for Kagome's. They left the store laughing about Kagome's embarrassment.

"Hey," Miroku said getting into the car "I'm hungry. What do you guys say to eating out?"

"That'd be wicked awesome" Sango said, "Right Kagome?"

"Stop mocking me!" Kagome blurted the blushed, "Uh, I mean yeah"

Sango laughed again and Miroku drove off and around until they found a restaurant. They got in and were seated at a table.

"Hey you know what'd be funny" Sango said looking over the menu, "If he were to…"

"Shut up, I sweat to God I'll…" Kagome started but was interrupted by…

"Hi can I take your…You freaking kidding me"

Kagome looked up from her menu and screamed "You!"


	5. Look What the tide Dragged In

**Chapter 5: Look What the tide Dragged In**

Kagome glared at Inuyasha who glared right back at her. Sango and Miroku sat there awkwardly and were looking between Inuyasha and Kagome then would look at each other then back again. After a few moments of silence Kagome was the first to say something.

"Why are you following me everywhere?" Kagome blurted out.

"Better question, how'd he get here so fast?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Keep it down to a dull roar would you," Inuyasha said keeping his voice down, "and it's not my fault you just happen to go everywhere I work!"

"That's bullshit!" Kagome said loudly again. She was starting to turn heads.

"Listen, you little wench," Inuyasha said raising a fist to her, "I have better things to do in my spare time then follow you. So would you shut up about it!"

"Then why do you keep showing up everywhere I go!" Kagome said standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table too "I told you already, it's because I work there!" Inuyasha shouted and his manager came from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"That's enough Inuyasha! Get out of here now!" he said quietly so only Inuyasha and the others could hear. Inuyasha clenched his fists, growled and stormed out of the restaurant. Kagome was suddenly taken by guilt so she followed him outside.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled as she opened the restaurant door. She saw him walking away and around the corner. Kagome sighed and returned inside to her friends.

After the dinner and show, the group returned to their Hawaiian house. Kagome was silent for the rest of the night, despite Sango's attempts to talk to her or Miroku's to make her laugh. Kagome walked inside a bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You know this is my room right?" Sango said following her in. Kagome just sat there playing with her fingers.

"So you gonna fill me on what's wrong?" Sango asked. Again Kagome was silent.

"Come on you don't even know the guy" Sango said

"I still feel bad" Kagome muttered under her breath

"Well yeah I can understand that" Sango said walking over to sit next to her friend, "but you can't let it ruin your whole vacation. Tomorrows a new day"

"Ugh what if I see him tomorrow. It'll be so weird" Kagome pouted.

"Ok admit it you love him!" Sango blurted

"What?" Kagome said

"Yeah that's right" Sango said, "Why else would you care if a stranger freaking hates you? I mean when Hojo did it…"

"Except he was actually stalking me! And Inuyasha was just…there…" Kagome said, "And that doesn't mean I love him!"

"Ok, listen, get some sleep and tomorrow I'll make it my personal duty to cheer you up and forget about this whole thing, ok?" Sango said

Kagome cracked a smile "Ok"

"Great, now get out of my room" Sango said laughing and Kagome smirked and walked into her own room. She got dressed and laid onto her bed and fell asleep with the moonlight beaming threw her window.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up straight. Usually she would have been awoken by Sango jumping on top of her. She climbed out of bed and went into the living room. Looking outside she saw Sango out on the patio and went to join her.

"Hey," Kagome said blocking the sun from her eyes "what time is it?"

"Hey sleepy head, it's almost 11:00 now" Sango said turning around.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked

"Went for some groceries since we have none" Sango told her. Kagome then realized she was hungry.

"Good idea" Kagome said and went back into the house and lay onto the couch. Sango joined her.

"I feel so lazy" Sango said laughing slightly

"Oh I know what you mean" Kagome said. And after a little while longer of petty conversation Miroku returned with food and cooked something for him and the girls. Eating made everyone feel better and energized, they just need something to do.

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?" Sango said jumping up and down like an impatient child.

"Well I want to swim" Miroku said

"Ya and we didn't really get that much time to tan yesterday" Kagome said

"Beach it is!" Sango yelled, "Miroku you should make a lunch to bring to the beach, Kagome and me will go get changed"

Miroku was going to say something back to them but they walked away too fast. Groaning he quickly made it and got changed into swim shorts and still got ready before the girls.

"You've got to be kidding me! Let's go!" Miroku yelled

"Shut up or I'll strangle you to death" Sango threatened as the two of them walked out of the hallway. Sango wore a black bikini, the top strapped around her neck and back, and Kagome wore a blue bikini of the same design. They got to the beach and set up their stuff on the sand.

"So, swimming?" Miroku asked

"No I'm good here" Kagome told him.

"Sango?"

"Why do you want me to go?" Sango moaned lazily laying on her towel.

Miroku smirked "Because I like you better wet"

Sango turned to him with her jaw dropped. She grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at him.

"Umm…ow?" Miroku said then laughed. Sango got up and chased him right into the water.

"Ha! You feel for my trap" Miroku said. Sango jumped him and pushed his head underwater. Kagome laughed from her dry spot on the towel. She laid her head back and saw a shadowy figure there. She covered her eyes from the sun and saw white hair dangling in front of her face. Kagome jolted to and upright position. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh, crap oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_, Kagome thought, _what am I gonna do?_

"Uh, hey…" Kagome heard from behind her. She turned around slowly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um hey…" Kagome responded looking up at the stranger. He indeed resembled Inuyasha, with the white hair and all, but his face was more structured and he was taller.

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen anyone else with white hair on this beach?" asked the man.

"Uh no…not today anyway" Kagome told him.

"Well, thanks anyway" the man walked away after that and Kagome felt really confused. _Must be a brother_, Kagome thought,_ an older brother_.

"OH MY GOD! KAGOME COME HERE!" Kagome heard Sango screaming from a distance away. Kagome walked closer to the water's edge and saw Miroku and Sango dragging another body through the water. They dragged it to shore and Kagome looked away quick.

"Why is he naked?" Kagome yelled.

"The tide must have taken his bathing suit off. Kagome don't you recognize who this is?" Miroku asked.

Kagome turned around just enough to see his head and it was white.

"Inuyasha?"


	6. All things aside

**Chapter 6: All things aside**

When Kagome, Miroku and Sango found Inuyasha they quickly carried him up to the beach house(after covering him with a towel) and laid him on the couch.

"You think he'll be ok?" Kagome asked.

"Sure he'll be fine. He's breathing so I don't think he swallowed much water" Miroku said.

"I bet I know why he's knocked out?" Sango said with a little too much excitement in her voice, since this wasn't exactly a fun moment.

"Ok how?" Kagome asked to amuse her. Sango's grin widened.

"Because he drank too much"

"How can you tell?" asked Miroku.

"Well yesterday must have sucked since he lost his job…one of them anyways," Kagome glared at Sango but she continued "so he must have drank walked on the beach and the tide sucked him in!"

"That sounds ridiculous!" Kagome blurted

"And his breath smells like hard liquor" Sango added. Kagome raised and eyebrow in confusion then bent over Inuyasha to smell his breath.

"Ugh you're right…" Kagome said waving her hand under her nose. Sango smiled in satisfaction.

"Uggghhh…."

The three friends looked around at each other wondering who made they noise. Kagome looked down and Inuyasha who raised a hand had to his head.

"Finally awake huh?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha opened one eye and say Kagome's face. He jolted upright and looked around at his surroundings.

"_What_ am I doing here?" Inuyasha said.

"Relax, we found you passed out on the beach so we helped you" Sango said trying to calm him down. Inuyasha gave her a cock eyed look then groaned and grabbed his head.

"My head is pounding" Inuyasha complained.

"Here" Kagome said getting up to get him some coffee she was making, "This usually helps me with a hang over"

"Since when have you been hung over?" Sango asked.

"Since, shut up!" Kagome recoiled. Inuyasha looked between them then sipped his coffee.

"Well since that's settled I'm going to shower" Sango announced and walked away. Miroku shifted his eyes and pretended to go to his bedroom. _**Slap!**_ Was all Kagome heard from the hallway, she giggled a bit then returned her attention to Inuyasha.

"So…like the coffee?" Kagome asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Uh…yeah thanks" he said then sipped it again. Kagome sat crossed legged and was tapping her fingers against her knee. She and Inuyasha would glance at each other a few times, only to catch each other and look away quickly.

"So…uh…here's a weird question. Why were you naked when we found you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha spit out a bit of his coffee after she asked, then coughed and asked her to repeat herself. When she did, he looked down at the towel that was covering him.

"Hmm…pink. Very flatterning" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Answer my question"

"You didn't look did you?"Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"It's just that I spent the night in a cold ocean, so not everything…looks like it should" Inuyasha's face grew redder as he spoke.

"Really? I found you stranded on the shore and you're worried I saw you're shrunken penis?" Kagome asked in shock.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea" Inuyasha shrugged and scratched his head.

"Get over yourself! I'm never gonna see your penis again anyway" Kagome said getting up, "I'll go get you some of Miroku's clothes" Walking over to the hallway, she almost ran into Sango and Miroku trying to listen in just around the corner. Kagome rolled her eyes and took Miroku to his room to take some of his clothes. Inuyasha followed her to the room shortly after. _No doubt persuaded by Sango._

"Here, Miroku says you can change into these" Kagome told him pointing to the shorts and t-shirt left on the bed.

"I do want them back though" Miroku said laughing, then left the room. Kagome was behind him but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. When she turned to look at him, he was staring into her eyes, with a serious look on his face.

"Why be so nice to me all the sudden?"

"Sorry I tend to help people I find washed up on the shore" she told him sarcastically, making no effort to pull her arm away.

"Couldn't be this nice before?"

"Not when I thought you were stalking me"

Inuyasha let out a weak chuckle, "Thanks" he said, releasing her arm. Kagome smiled and walked out of the room.

**A/N:**** Changed quite a bit in this chapter therefore making the older chapter 7, scrap. Never liked how I ended that one anyway. Hope you all enjoyed the slight rewrite, and hopefully I'll have more soon.**


	7. Party Crashing

**Chapter 7: Party Crashing**

Kagome and Sango were making something to eat for lunch, when Inuyasha came out of Miroku's room from getting changed. Inuyasha awkwardly stood at the hallway entrance with his hands in his pockets.

"So…uh…I guess I should get going…" Inuyasha said but didn't move towards the door. Kagome took notice but pretended not to.

"You can stay for lunch if you like" Sango suggested. It didn't seem like she noticed his attempt to leave was feigned. Inuyasha accepted and sat on a stool at the kitchen's island. Kagome put a bowl of rice in front of him, and he looked at her with a small smile. Kagome tried to hide her blushing face, as she sat across from him at the island.

"Ugh you two make me sick" Sango said sitting down with her own bowl of rice. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up at her, then at each other, then to their bowls. Sango giggled to herself until Kagome shot her a dirty look. Miroku came in through the front door with two large cases of rattling bottles, a bag and a wild look on his face.

"Let's get his party started RIIIIIGHT!" Miroku shouted putting down the cases.

"Where'd you get the beer?" Inuyasha asked, "Need to be 21 to legally buy"

"My lawyer bought it for me" Miroku smiled and spoke with excitement. Sango walked over to the bag Miroku had brought in with the cases of beer. "OH MY GOD! YES!" she screamed pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"So what party you guys going to?" Inuyasha asked. The other three looked around at each other than back at the white haired boy.

"Well," Miroku started, "I never really thought of that…"

"Why don't we just sit and drink here? Like we do at home?" Kagome suggested.

"That's so lame" Inuyasha said with an unimpressed face. Kagome stuck her tongue out him, in retaliation. _What am I? A twelve year old?_

"Listen," Inuyasha spoke to the three of them, "my brother has a party at his place every Friday. You guys can come to that if you want"

"Ooo that sounds interesting!" Sango sounded excited but Kagome had a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure that's ok with your brother?" Miroku was the one to ask which made Kagome feel good that she didn't have to.

"Yeah he's fine with it. Most of the people at those parties are randos off the street anyway" _That is not comforting, _"I got a fridge in my room, where you guys can put your booze so no one else gets to it"

Miroku started asking more about the party, like how wild it got, and more importantly if any hot girls were going to be there. Sango smacked him for that, and then proceeded to ask if there would be any hot guys there. Sango smacked Miroku again for bringing up the hypocrisy. _Am I the only one nervous about this?_ Kagome had never been to a really big party with so many people, you had to wait to use the bathroom. And this was starting to sound like that kind of party.

A light went off in her head, when she thought of a way out.

"What about the funeral tomorrow?" Kagome asked almost too excitedly.

"What about it? I can totally swing it hung over" Sango said

"Whoa! Funeral?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku explained their situation to him.

"What a bummer. Nice deal getting the house though" Inuyasha said and everyone agreed.

"Kagome can't drink too much though. She won't be able to handle herself tomorrow if she's hung over" Sango said. Kagome glared at Sango.

"What it's true. You don't drink often, so your tolerance is low"

"You don't smoke then I'm guessing" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not!" Kagome said sounding insulted.

"Aw is it gonna stink of weed?" Miroku asked.

"Half of the house is dedicated to smoking. My rooms on the non-smoking side" Inuyasha explained.

"How big is this house?" Sango asked sounding impressed, "I might have to hook up with this brother of yours"

"He hangs out of the smoking side. Which gets really think with smoke sometimes; like you can't see what's around you" Inuyasha said laughing

"This party is gonna be wicked!" Sango said clapping and jumping up and down.

"So wicked…" Kagome said to herself and sighed

* * *

After Inuyasha had left, the girls started getting ready for the party. Sango mostly forced Kagome to get ready with her. Miroku got ready an hour before they had to leave and was now waiting for the girls to finish up on the couch.

"Helloooo!" Miroku yelled from the couch. Sango screamed back at him to shut up.

"It's not that big of a deal Kagome" Sango said sitting on Kagome's bed waiting for her to choose an outfit. Sango was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a pink top and a long sleeve thin white shirt under it. Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror, wearing a simple green dress. She sighed, _Why do I care so much anyway?_

"You're right not a big deal" Kagome said with confidence although that wasn't how she felt. She kicked on some green flip flops to match and walked out of the room with Sango.

"Finally!" Miroku said. Sango threatened to smack him casing him to cower. Miroku already loaded their drinks into the Jeep, so once everyone got in they were off.

* * *

"Miroku you are obviously lost. Just go back to where I had cell service and we'll call Inuyasha" Sango urged. She was sitting in the front seat with Miroku, Kagome was in the back because she was afraid someone would see the alcohol and call the cops.

"We're fine I'm sure it's down this road" Miroku assured Sango.

"What kind of rich people live on a dirt road Miroku?" Sango yelled.

"It's Hawaii – dirt roads everywhere" Miroku said not sounding so sure of himself. Kagome was enjoying their little argument with the added bonus thought that they might not make the party.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"Calm down I kn-" Miroku tried to reassure her but she screamed again.

"Miroku watch it!" The Jeep swerved, dodging something Kagome couldn't see. Kagome screamed just before the Jeep drove straight into the ditch at the side of the road. The force of the crash knocked Kagome forward into the back of Sango's seat and everything went black.

**A/N: ****Was reminded of this story when reading something similar to it. This story is fun to write because the ridiculousness I can put into it always makes me laugh and I never have to be too serious. Hmm? Oh the car crash…yeah that's not too serious. Oh is she bleedin? Ya she bleedin. Lol  
As always hope you enjoyed the read.**


End file.
